Rosa Everrin
Rosa Everrin is the main protagonist of the Shardsverse series. She is currently a senior at Evergreen High and the best friend of the deuteragonist, Joseph Parks. Rosa is the current Ever-Being, an extremely powerful being who serves as the Host to the Primordial Goddess Corona. History Rosa was born on November 5, 2002, to Ross and Kanna Everrin in Oregon. Her parents had just retired from the Skywatch and from being mages after the end of the war with the Cult of the End and moved to Ross's home universe of Materia. Their, the two began a quiet normal life in Oregon where their child Rosa was born. At the age of 5, she met her best friend, Joseph after he and his grandmother moved in down the street from them. The two quickly hit it off, becoming the best of friends and stuck together through thick and thin. As a result, the two became extremely close together and are deemed inseparable by the entire town of Evergreen. The two are also involved in mischievous happenings that occur throughout the small town such as missing food items and a few other things. When Rosa was a young girl, several strange events would happen around her. A few minor incidents occurred while she was a child such as inexplicable flashes of light among other things. The strangest incident happened during the fifth grade when she was being harassed by a group of girls. In self-defense, she unconsciously Illuminated herself, blasting all three girls away from her. Rosa has no recollection of this incident as she was later found by paramedics, lying unconscious within a small crater. As she progressed throughout her life, the incidents stopped occurring. Currently, Rosa is the valedictorian at her school, Evergreen High, followed by her best friend. Appearance Rosa is average, according to herself. To others, she is a rather pretty young woman. She has shoulder-length, raven black hair and bangs that cover portions of her forehead and frame the side of her face. She has relatively slightly tan skin due to her heritage. Her eyes are emerald green and shine like gems whenever light hits them. She wears various articles of clothing but her most common appearance is her wearing a violet hoodie and black track pants. In her battle gear, she wears a white hooded battle dress with blue highlights. She has a silver breastplate with a sun logo that has an infinity symbol carved on it. On her forearms are silver and cobalt vambraces that hide retractable blades as long as her forearms. At the bottom, she wears black leggings made of extremely durable yet comfortable fibers and armor over her lower legs. Personality Rosa is a shy, introvert who spends her days hiding away in her room when she is not spending time with her family, her best friend, or at school. She tends to avoid what she calls "the limelight". Rosa never attends school events and only went to prom out of obligation and being forced to by her parents. Like other introverts, she is different when she is online as she switches to a more sarcastic, open, and vulgar personality often cursing out those she finds annoying when playing online games. Rosa is also completely blunt and says whatever is on her mind. Once, she called Isabella Erodan a red headed slut, earning her the redhead's ire. Rosa's ability to piss people off is said to be one of her most annoying and often times, helpful qualities as she uses their anger against them. In short, Rosa is the person that wouldn't hesitate to kick you in the emotional genitals during a fight. Rosa is also kind and fair. She despises bullies being a victim of bullying herself for much of her childhood until highschool. She also doesn't believe in a class system for students, seeing the concepts of popular kids and unpopular kids as completely irrelevant. She will help those who need her help and ask her for help as well as help new students. In a way, Rosa is referred to as the big sister at her old school, making her popular among other students but not popular in a sense that she is like the "popular" kids. Rosa views herself as just an average student despite being the valedictorian and will downplay any praise you try and give her. Rosa is also fairly mischievous as for her senior prank, she altered the school's home website to the Run the Gauntlet challenge in which the teachers were forced to watch a slew of increasingly disturbing internet videos. Regarding her destiny and occupation as the Ever-Being, Rosa expresses great reluctance with accepting it, stating that she is just a kid. She slacks off in her learning of the various magical arts upon entering Lexida despite the fact that she excels at all of them, being labeled as a magical prodigy like that of her cousin Zoe. However, whenever a problem related to her status occurs, Rosas feels extremely guilty as she could have stopped it due to her being the Ever-Being. Rosa hides her status after finding out that she is the Current Ever-Being for fear of isolation and the danger it may bring to her loved ones. After her meeting with Kairos, Rosa's worldview changed in the sense that she became more accepting of her destiny. She began to drive herself into the ground, training to defeat him. Her attitude during this time began to push away her loved ones as she became prone to anger. The pressure of her destiny weighed down on her mind. Eventually after a spat and a fight with her friend, Joseph, Rosa came to accept that she was incapable of doing this alone and broke down. Rosa reconciled with her friends and strove to be better. Rosa harbors feelings for Joseph but due to her social inepitude, does not know how to act upon them. She will visibly get jealous only to later deny it when a girl flirts with her friend. Powers and Abilities As the Ever-Being, Rosa is destined to become an extremely powerful mage who surpasses the very gods themselves. While she is touted as a prodigy with natural talent, Rosa was originally weak due to her hesitance to learn it. Over time, she grew out of this and began to improve. Using a combination of hard work and her natural talent, Rosa was able to rapidly ascend through the ranks to eventually catch up to her friend Joseph in the Warrior Tier of Lexida. Magical Prowess Rosa is a touted as a prodigy mage, excelling immediately in the use of Light Magic and its derivative Prism Magic. She learned several basic spells easily where it would take other students several weeks to learn and perfect the spell. She managed to get it down in four days. As a result, she is labeled as a prodigy. However, Rosa is not as adept in other fields of magic such as sealing magic which she has difficulty in and illusion magic. As a child, Rosa was born with monstrous reserves of mana which upon full release was stated to be able to level half of Evergreen. When she unconsciously Illuminated herself for the first time, Rosa was able to create a small crater as well as knock three girls unconscious from the force of the blast. Spells Flash Cannon: A light spell of considerable power. It fires a highly focused beam of light. x10 Flash Cannon: A more powerful version of the Flash Cannon. It is created by manifesting the ten light spheres needed for a normal Flash Cannon and pooling all of their power together at a singular point and firing it as a beam. Eternal Ice Flower: A boundary field Ice Spell that can encase a large town-sized area in an icy wonderland. Light Reversal: A Prism Technique used in conjunction with her weapo Astrea. It essentially transforms her weapon into a mirror capable of reflecting magical attacks back at her opponents. Combat Prowess Originally a horrible fighter, Rosa progresses over time and becomes one of the most powerful fighters in the series. Due to her speedy figure, Rosa is capable of outpacing her opponents and evading their attacks. Her fighting style consists of quick, precise strikes at the opponent with her hits reinforced by mana to deliver more force. She is also skilled in using her twin wrist blades, Astrea, in combat. Unique Magic Diamond Diamond is unique magic available to the Ever-Being. It is classified as Primal Magic and allows its user to control and manipulate the Concept of Order and Light. It allows them to control any form of Order such as laws. Under Rosa's usage, she was able to master it to a degree greater than that of the previous Ever-Being and to near that of the First. She is able to control and manipulate the laws of nature as well as rules governing concepts such as Power and Fate. Rosa passively releases a calming aura that diminishes her opponents' wills to fight, as well as control Light. Ruby Ruby is a Primal Magic. It allows its user to control fire on a conceptual level as well as inflict debilitating effects on the target. Victims of users of Ruby have noted that they felt weaker and slower as well as receive more damage from things that would normally inflict minimal damage. Emerald Emerald is a Primal Magic that allows its user to control Nature on a massive scale. They can control all things associated with nature such as physics, disasters, animals, plants, etc. Like the first, Rosa used the aspects of nature pertaining to Disasters but she was also use it to invigorate the life forces of others as well as restore them. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Rosa can use both Transcendence and Primal Transcendence. Illumination The origin of Transcendence and a form only available to the Ever-Being. It allows the user to access the Primoridlal Power of Corona, granting them power greater than their own. Their powers are enhanced to an innumerable number of times greater than the average mage and the powers granted by Primal Transcendence. Rosa does not have full mastery over this power and is prone to losing herself in terrible rampages. She is also incapable of activating it at will for the moment. Intelligence Rosa is the valedictorian of her High school and is stated to be the number one ranked student within her district. She has gone to the nationals for various academic events. Her magical skill is said to be prodigal in some areas, excelling mostly in Light Magic and Ice Magic. She is also an adept healer. Despite her lazy and introverted personality, Rosa is fairly athletic, having played soccer as a young girl and stopped. She started out as a horrible hand to hand combatant but eventually grew over the course of time and gained experience through several battles. Trivia *Rosa's Transcendent Form is based on War God Medaka from Medaka Box. **Her Illuminated Form is based on Code Sariel: Eve from Elsword. Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Lexida Academy Students Category:Ever Being Category:Characters